


Snatched Away

by Snoezibol



Category: COD zombies, nazi zombies
Genre: Drama, Experiments, Fights, Gay, M/M, Origins, Soldiers, Time Paradoxes, Violence, Weapons, Zombies, character injury, group 935
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoezibol/pseuds/Snoezibol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Richtofen decides to neglect orders from group 935, his ex colleagues decide to take matters in their own hands. Soon the four find themselves not only fighting against zombies, but new enemies who seem to come from not so familiar corners... or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am very excited to start this new journey with you guys! A completely new story, which I will try to update every few days. This fanfiction, which is different from my other, isn't done yet. So I won't be able to update everyday with two or more chapters :[, but I will try my best so you guys don't have to wait too long :]  
> Anyway, I hope you all are as excited as I am for this and as always kudos are welcome and some comments for feedback are also appreciated! Have a nice day and enjoy!

"Is that really what you had to do?!" Dempsey was furious. The pen he threw through the room wasn't the first thing who had suffered that fate. Richtofen looked how Dempsey was raging and cussing.  
"Calm down!" The doctor said afther a while.  
"Calm down?! How the fuck do you expect me to calm down when you just told me... THAT?"  
Richtofen tried to make eye contact with the American standing in front of him. Eventually the olive green eyes found the blue ones, examining them and searching for the source of the marines rage. Dempsey seemed to calm down a bit and the frown that was frozen on his face relaxed.  
"So the work you did with group 935 is over? Or are you still following orders?" Richtofen cocked his eyebrow up by Dempseys sudden hostility.  
"You can trust me Dempsey! The date says the third of novermber." The doctor pointed at the open letter on the table. "That was three days ago!"  
Richtofen took the side of Dempseys face and looked him, once again, straight in the eyes. The man standing before him was in fact his lover and trust issues weren't welcome at all. The American sighed.  
"I'm sorry... It was stupid of me to think that." Something in the doctors eyes made Dempsey soft inside and the raging feelings were scooped out of his mind and replaced.  
"But I do think it is better that you tell Takeo and Nikolai what these letters are about. I mean their names were also featured in the letters..."  
"I know..."  
"Are you afraid of their reactions?" Richtofen shrugged.  
"Yes and no. I think Takeo will understand, but Nikolai..."  
Dempsey wrapped his arms around Richtofen. He always did it with so much kindness that Richtofens heart would melt, making him fall in love with the marine over and over again. Richtofen hugged him back and put his ear on Dempseys chest so he could hear the Americans heartbeat, the steady rhythm was hypnotizing yet peacefully. A gentle kiss was placed on Richtofens head.  
"Don't worry too much. If he does something than there is still Tak and me to keep him down."

-

"All clear here!" Nikolai said as he walked back from the church towards the dig site. His legs felt heavy and his mind was tired. He needed some kind of rest. As he got to the dig site a questioning feeling ran over him. He and Takeo were ordered to look around the site and clear it from zombies, but the Japanese man hadn't returned yet.  
"Takeo?" The Russian started walking around the big mount, he maybe had misheard and they were supposed to meet up someplace else. Nikolai sighed while rubbing his sore neck, the night shifts he had been doing the past few weeks were getting the best of him. The group had decided, after Takeo was attacked by a zombie at night, to keep a crawler at the end of the day. They weren't able to leave it alone, so one of them had to stay awake and walk around the site so the zombie wouldn't die. Nikolai had taken the task on him as he always had troubles sleeping, but it also caused him to be less alert during the day.  
A weird situation caught the Russians eye. Takeo, who he was searching for, stood in the middle of the path leading to generator five. With his look glued to the sky and not moving an ince. His chest was faintly going up and down and everything about him just screamed concentration.  
"Takeo?"  
"Hm?" The Japanese murmured.  
"May I ask what you are doing?"  
"Remember that we only need one more piece for the fire staff?" Nikolai nodded his head. The fire staff had been rather random. The first piece was found as they activated generator six and they had obtained the second by battling the armed demon. The last piece though had been remained hidden for the group for quite some time now and they were all losing hope in ever finding it.  
"I remember." Nikolai said as he tried to follow Takeos stare into the sky.  
"Samantha recently dropped some kind of hint."  
"She did?" The Russian sounded surprised. Samantha had been their main goal, for weeks on end was she begging them to save her. All four staffs were needed to get her out Agartha, but so far they had absolutely nothing and Samantha hadn't aslo been the best help ever.  
"She said that we should pay attention to the skies."  
"Pay attention to the skies?"  
"Indeed, so I did and I noticed something weird. One of the airplanes isn't like the others, one of them seems to glow with light." Takeo narrowed his eyes. "I think that that plane contains the last staff piece."  
"We could... shoot it down, maybe?" Nikolai implied. Takeo nodded his head.  
"I was thinking the same, my friend. But I think that we should try it with a sniper." Nikolai took the DSR 50 he had dugged out from under the ground. He remembered how his mind couldn't keep up with that. 'A weapon? From beneath the earth? How is that even possible?' He had questioned himself many times now, but after some time he had seen so many things who seemed even more to come from a comic book or a silly TV - series, that he learned to cope with it.  
"You should try it." The Japanese said. Nikolai was a bit dazzled.  
"Me? Why should I do it?"  
"Your aim is twice as better as mine, especially with a sniper. I am the worst with snipers." It was true that Takeo never really worked with snipers and it took some time for the Russian to find a memory of the Japanese killing zombies while holding a sniper. He couldn't really.  
"Doesn't Dempsey have better aim?" Takeo shook his head.  
"No, he is too sloppy and I doubt that the doctor ever held a sniper in his hands before." Nikolai sighed reluctantly and held the sniper to his eye, ready to shoot.  
"This is no easy target... just so you know." Nikolai said heartedly.  
"Don't worry, you'll get the shot." It took the Russian some time before he could clearly spot his target. The plane always flew in the same big circle, making it a bit easier to hit. Nikolai hold his breath, cleared his mind and squeezed the trigger.  
Takeo and Nikolai watched how the bullet hit the plain. Their eyes couldn't let go of the sight. A red flash fell down to earth, right behind the mount. Nikolai looked with an excited smile at Takeo, who responded with a faint (and quite rare) smile.  
"See, I told you you could hit it." The Japanese man said as he turned around. Nikolai followed him, impressed by his own skill. As the two men got to their reward they froze in their actions. There it was, the last piece of the fire staff shining in a clear dark red colour. It floated mid air, yet another thing Nikolai didn't want to ask himself about. 

The two men walked in utter silence to Richtofens office. Takeo held the fire staff piece close to him, happy with the little progress they had made.  
"That was smart of you." Nikolai said.  
"Hm?"  
"Trying to find something in the sky, that was smart." He put his hand on Takeos shoulder. "You're a real warrior, something this group can use."  
"Thank you. I have to say Russian, your aim is even better than I thought." Nikolai smiled.  
"Thanks, I was sure I would not be able to get that." They shared a laugh. It felt like they really had become friends and in situations like this, everybody could use a partner in crime.  
Takeo knocked on the door. The familiar voice with the as familiar German accent told them to come in. Dempsey and Richtofen watched how the other two walked into the room. Their eyes fell on the shining object Takeo was holding.  
"How?" Richtofen gasped.  
"After Samantha dropped that hint it wasn't that difficult anymore. I only needed a good shot so my plan could work." Takeo said.  
"What plan?" Dempsey asked while examining the staff part. It was incredible, their first staff would be crafted very soon!  
"One of the plains in the sky containted that piece. Since I am very bad with snipers I asked Nikolai to make the shot."  
"You took an entire plain down... with a sniper?" Richtofen asked with a dazzled expression on his face. Nikolai smiled amused. Dempsey walked closer to the Russian and shared a high five with him.  
"Fuck yeah! You must have a sick aim!"  
Richtofen took the staff piece from Dempsey and put it with the other two parts. The only thing needed right now was the elementel gem. If they would be able to get that, it would be a matter of putting together and the first staff was build! The doctor turned around and noticed Takeo looking at the open letters on his desk. The warrior felt the olive green eyes gazing at him, making him look up.  
"I am sorry, this is probably none of my business. But may I ask what those are?" Nikolai had also noticed the letters and a big frown began to set on his face. Dempsey kept an eye on the two soldiers on the other side of the desk. Who, in their place, shared a look. Richtofen sighed.  
"I... I have to tell you guys something.."

\--


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan actually was to post chapter 2 yesterday, but school has been the main reason for the mess up in my writing time. Ah well, it is here and hopefully you guys find it any good. Enjoy!

The two soldiers stared the doctor down as they were waiting for his verdict. Richtofen however did not know how to start his talk, without them becoming hositile right away. The German looked at his desk. The open letters, which contained the entire story, glanced back at him. Suddenly an idea crept into his mind. Without much effort pushed the doctor one of the letters towards Takeo.   
"Read this out loud, please." Takeo and Richtofen shared a look. The dark brown eyes tried to seek a reason for the Germans behavior, but failed as Richtofen was too fixated on the letter. The warrior took the piece of paper. His eye fell on the large 935 symbol in the corner of the document. He felt himself get suspicious as they had encountered that symbol many times before.   
"Richtofen," Takeo began to read. "Your task is easy. Make sure to get them here by the third of november unharmed and healthy. Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinksi and Takeo Masaki. All three soldiers are required as they are the perfect test subjects. Don't blow this! - 935" Silence fell upon the four men as they blankly stared at each other.   
"I know what you may be thinking... but please let me explain." Richtofen started. Nikolai felt feelings of hatred marche up to his mind. It came to a point were he almost felt himself walk out the room. A hand grabbing his pulse kept him from leaving. The Russian looked at the bandaged hand that prevented him from going any further.  
"The least we can do is listen to him." Takeo said calm. Nikolai slowly nodded his head as he turned back, facing the with guilt filled doctor.  
"Explain, German." Nikolai said rather unfriendly.  
"Before we four met and before the zombie apocalypse broke out, was I a 935 worker. Together with Maxis were we the heads of the experiment department. As the zombies outbreak began and you three arrived, 935 had picked that up rather quickly, ending in sending me letters in which they told me to befriend you guys so you would become easy targets. I thought that it would be an easy job, but after a while I realized that you were actually more than just perfect test subjects, you guys became my friends. So I decided to neglect 935 and become a part of this group."  
"How do we know you aren't fooling us?" Takeo asked.  
"Look at the date." Richtofen implied.   
"The third of november." The warrior read out loud. "But that was three days ago."  
"Exactly! If I were still to follow orders you guys would be already captured and ready to test on, but you aren't. You three are still here, unharmed."  
"And what are the other letters about?" The Japenese man asked as he put the paper down.  
"Those are reminders and warnings."  
"Warnings?"   
"They started suspecting that I befriended you guys, so they sended me letters saying they would kill me if I ever returned." Richtofen put the letters together and stacked them away. His story was told, all facts were on the table. Now it was a matter of trust to see where this would lead to. Nikolai repeated the doctors story over and over again in his mind, playing it as it was a movie.   
"Alright German. Though I still don't fully trust you, my sences tell me that what you just told us, is the truth. I believe you." The Russian said calm. Takeo looked up at his friend and smiled a pleasant smile. One the others had never seen from him before.   
"I believe you too. This group is small, we need each other. Like it or not, but we'll have to become a real team to get through the chaos life has thrown at us."  
Richtofen felt so releaved. He had expected so much worse! Hell he even expected a fight maybe. But the trust they had given him meant more to him than anything Maxis had ever told him. He felt appreciated and the fact that the three soldiers standing in front of him, would face the same demons as he would the upcoming weeks, made him even more ready for battle.

-

As the evening settled and the air outside got colder, the four decided to call it a day. A couple of new zombies had wandered inside the building and without much effort had Dempsey put them down. The last one stayed a crawler and Nikolai already started leading it outside when Dempsey ran up to him.  
"Hey Nik, I'll do tonights shift."  
"Why?"  
"I couldn't help but notice that you look extremely tired. I think you better take a good night rest tonight. It's for your own good." The American said as he kicked against the crawler, making it crawl after him.  
"Are you sure?"   
Dempsey nodded his head. "See ya tomorrow Nik!" And dissapeared out of sight in just the blink of an eye. Leaving Nikolai alone with his thoughts. He knew his sleeping problems would stand in the way of a good night rest. So Dempsey taking the night shift didn't change much, now Nikolai would be sitting on his ass the entire night. 

-

It was cold outside and the lantern Dempsey brought along, did not provide much light. Mister stumpy, as Dempsey had called the crawler, was constantly screaming and aggressively grabbing towards the Americans legs.   
"Shut up, Stumpy. You are not the only one finding this annoying, ya know." Dempsey stopped and looked around. He had been walking around here for two maybe three hours and his body already begged for some sleep.  
"How the fuck does Nikolai do this? Night after night, weeks on end. Damn." The American looked at the crawler expecting an answer.  
"You aren't gonna help much, now do ya?" The marine sighed while looking at the sky. It was a beautiful night, one they hadn't seen in weeks before. The stars shone bright, forming patterns in the dark black sky. Today had been an extremely weird day. Even above all the crazyness of the zombies or supernatural happenings. Knowing that Richtofen was ordered to capture them made a bit of fear settle in Dempseys heart. He trusted what Richtofen had said and he sure loved this man, but Dempsey just hoped that when shit would hit the fan Richtofen wouldn't be changing teams.  
The loud bang of something falling to the floor made Dempsey loose his train of thoughts. Mister stumpy had heard the noise too and was dragging himself towards it.  
"What is it, boy? What have you found?" Dempsey asked while laughing, but another loud bang made the smile on his lips vaniche. The sound seemed to come from the tank station at generator 2. Something in the marines mind tried to convince him that it was probably the giant robot walking around there, as it was so dark he couldn't see clearly which robot was on it's path. But the sounds the robots made were different. They stepped in mud, such a clear bangs were noises they had never heard from the robots before. Yet another bang convinced Dempsey to go take a look. Mister stumpy had wandered quite far towards the sound. He was almost at the stairs when the American had caught up to him.   
"Going alone? I don't think so Stumpy." Dempsey passed the crawler and walked down to generator 2. The place was dark, it felt like a shadown had cast itself upon it. The marine crept towards the building and entered it. There was nothing, but the silence and darkness surrounded Dempsey. His sences began cheating on him as he heard footsteps around him.  
"Who the fuck is there?" Dempsey took a few steps back until he felt the cold wall behind him. Even in the dark his eyes caught shapes walking around and coming closer and closer.   
"Last change! Who the fuck are you?!" Suddenly a hand grabbing Dempseys shoulder spooked him, resorting in the marine throwing a punch at the anonymous figure. The hand let him go and Dempsey tried to make his way through the unknown number of enemies.   
"Er kann nicht entkommen!" A voice yelled. Dempsey had no idea what the voice was talking about, but he had to get the fuck out of here. The marine was completely unarmed, not even his knife was in it's familiar spot as he had left it in his room. The moonlight outside was Dempseys goal. If he could escape this darkness, than it was only a matter of reaching his allies. His heart pounded up against his chest. His eyes flickered as the exit of this building got closer and closer, but just a few inces from his freedom tripped Dempsey over something, it was Mister stumpy. The footsteps stopped. The voices mumled something to each other and eventually one of them was ordered to lead the crawler out. Dempsey was coughing violently, the fall was harder than he had expected.  
"Don't you fucking dare to touch me!" Dempsey yelled as he felt hands pinning him down to the ground.   
"I swear to fucking God! Let me go you foul rats!" The stinning pain of a needle into the Americans arm made him silent. The last thing he felt was the fluid being pumped into his vain and everything going black.

\--


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it, can it be? Am I dreaming or is there really... story development?! xD  
> I hope you guys like the story a bit, I try my best to keep it as interesting as possible. I'm really sorry if it's bad xD  
> Anyway, enjoy! :]

A bright, sight killing, spot shone into the marines eyes, forcing him to open them. Muffled voices were heard al around him and it took some time before Dempsey could orientate himself. The cold of the table he was laying on made a trip through his spine ending in a chill througout his entire body. He couldn't move, something was holding him in a steady gripp. Dempsey suspected it being rope or some kind.  
"Let me go! I'm fucking warning you!" Dempseys poor actions of trying to escape made him furious. He was tied down like he was some sort of dangerous animal.  
"I'll fucking kill you all!" The Americans screams were answered by a faint laugh that filled the air.  
"Who is there? Show me your face you brainless bonehead!"  
"Don't give me so much attitude, Dempshey." The marines heart skipped a beat as the familiar voice reached his eardrums. This couldn't be true.  
"R-Richtofen?"  
"Yesh? Looks like you already know my name, das ist gut." Dempsey had the feeling that his mind was playing tricks on him again. This man, which he couldn't see, did had Richtofens voice. But something was different. His way of speach. His German accent was so much worse than Richtofens and a slightly lower hum in his voice made him sound older.  
"What the fuck is going on? Richtofen, if this is some kind of prank it ain't a funny one!" The laugh repeated itself and the man stepped closer to the table. Dempsey had to blink a few times before the figure, who was now slightly impend over him, could take the actual shape of a man. Two olive green eyes stared right into Dempseys ocean blue bolds, but something was off. A weird twitch, captured within the mans eyes settled upon the marine. He recognized the face yet he didn't.  
"Good morning, Dempshey."  
"What the fuck... Richtofen is that you?"  
"Indeed, but zon't vorry. I am not ze Richtofen you know." 

-

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday, Takeo."  
"Yesterday?"  
"For listening to me eventhough you had all the rights to be mad." Takeo shrugged. Silly discussion weren't welcome in this group as they still had a long way to go together. Takeo felt wrong to judge the doctor with his past, so he didn't and he hoped the others wouldn't do too eventually.  
"Oh and thank you for getting Nikolai to his senses. That sure didn't look easy, you two seem to get along pretty well." Richtofen shared, together with Dempsey, some sort of respect for the warrior. He was a very reserved man, but he always knew what to do. One burning question of curiosity was shared among the three others, could Takeo express feelings? He could probably and it was silly that such a question was made, but it always remained in the back of their minds.  
"Nikolai is a bit of a troubled soul, just as we all are. He is proud and very sceptical as to everything that happens around here. His battlefield skills are very welcome here and if I can give my own opinion?" The doctor nodded his head.  
"The red army was wrong to just abondon him at the front lines." Richtofen was a bit dazzled. Abondon? What did Takeo know about Nikolai that Nikolai himself maybe didn't even know.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Remember that night that we all enjoyed a glass of wine?" Richtofen nodded his head. "Nikolai had way too much, so I had to help him too his room. Suddenly he began to mumble stuff in Russian and when I asked about it he began an entire story about the red army and him being send to a 'special mission', but in reality they just wanted to get rid of him. It is sad, such a brave man suffering that fate."  
The German nodded his head while casting his eyes to his desk. It was indeed sad that something like that had to happen to Nikolai, but Richtofen wouldn't be surprised if this 'emperor' Takeo speaks so fondly about, would do the same thing. The warriors blind loyalty to this figure was the only thing that bugged Richtofen about him, but dare to speak one wrong word and you'd have the Japanese hatred to guide you to your own death.  
"That's probably why he reacted like that... how can you trust people if something like that has happened to you?" Takeo nodded his head as to say that that question had also been swirling around his head.  
The doctor and the warrior shared a look as they heard a loud knock on the door.  
"Come in!" Nikolai almost barged through the door, a concerned look had set itself upon his face.  
"What is wrong?" Takeo and Richtofen looked at him like he was mad, insane even as they awaited for an explanation.  
"Have any of you seen Dempsey?!"  
"No, isn't he still outside? I heard that he took the night shift from you." Richtofen walked calmly closer to the Russian.  
"I know he had the night shift! This morning I went outside to go take a look. As I got to generator 2 I saw a crawler strapped against the generator, so I thought that Dempsey maybe had done that to get some sleep. He wasn't anywhere in sight so I went to go take a look by the nearby tank station and found this." The Russian held up a letter. The German froze as he saw the large black 935 symbol on it.  
"I think something is seriously wrong, Richtofen..."

-

How hard the marine tried, nothing worked. The ropes that held him in place were leaving dark red marks with every movement he made. The figured that kept on claiming to be Richtofen was still staring at him. Something was off about the man, something that Dempsey couldn't explain. But this nazi standing over him was not the men he fell in love with, this nazi was some sort of sick son of a bitch that tried to mess with his already confused mind.  
"Last warning kraut! Let me go!"  
"Ah Dempshey you are as hostile as your otzer verzion whas..."  
"My other version?!"  
The figure shook his head. "No time to explain..."  
Dempsey felt his skin boil, this man made him so mad it drove him insane!  
"Fuck you and your mysterious behaviour! Let me the fuck go or you will regret this!" Dempsey tried yet another escape action, but it only left him with a wound and more dark spots.  
"Calm down Dempshey... can I first explain mine plan?"  
"I don't want to know your fucking plan kraut! LET ME GO!" A sinister smile played out on the Germans face.  
"You know vhat is ze nice thing of you being tied down like zat? I can do vhatever I vant and you have to listen no matter vhat." The childish behaviour of the German bugged Dempsey to the very core and the fact that he was right made it all worse. The marine couldn't go anywhere, he had to listen to this fool.  
"First off all. My name is Dr. Edward Richtofen. I am a Richtofen from another dimension. But zon't vorry, your Richtofen vill not grow up to be as pretty as I am. You see, dear Dempshey, I am nothing like him and he is nothing like me. Ve are two totally different people." Dempsey frowed his eyebrows. What the hell was this man... Richtofen talking about?!  
"You vill understand. But first vill I explain mine plan. I need you, vell actually the entire group 935 needs you."  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"  
"Zon't be so impatience." Richtofen walked around the table.  
"You are, together with ze Japanese and ze Russian, ze perfect test subjects. Ve also need them, but vithout you ve vill never be able to get them."  
"Jokes on you fucker! Like I will betray my friends!" The idea of flipping the German off settled itself in Dempseys mind, but the ropes yet again restrained him from making any movements.  
"I already thought zomething like zat..." The nazi held up a syringe, filled with a glowing blue liqued.  
"What the fuck is that?" A weird shiver was heard in Dempseys voice.  
"If you vill not help us voluntarily, ve vill have to force you... no hard feelings American, it's just too important."  
Blood began to run down Dempseys hands as he once again tried to escape. The ropes were cutting in his pulses, but the pain didn't get to his head as his mind was already filled with panic.  
"Sit shtill! Or else you vill hurt yourself even more."  
"Dare to fucking touch me with that you fucking disgusting nazi!" Dempsey spit right into Richtofens eye. A faint sigh escaped the Germans lips as he went with his finger through his eye to get rid of the spit.  
"You are vay too brutal Dempshey, zat vasn't necessary, now vas it?"  
"I will spit again bonehead, I ain't afraid! Fucking kill me if you want!" Richtofen shook his head while clicking his tong in disagreement.  
"You leave me no choice." Richtofen took a long nail and rammed it through Dempseys right hand. The marine produced a loud and painful scream. He couldn't move the hand anymore, but his fingers were still able to. His fingers felt around the cold nail, who was getting wet with blood.  
"See, if you vere nice, I vouldn't had to do zat." Dempsey clenched his jaws together, forcing screams to go back in his throat. The pain eventually got to his head and the adrenaline rush he was currently having was making its last runs through his body.  
"Now close your eyes and relax, it vill be over soon." Richtofen gently placed the needle in Dempseys still shivering arm, he injected the fluid which made a clear path through the marines vains. Dempsey blinked a few times before darkness began to overtook his sight, he couldn't move anymore and the last thing he saw was that sinister and deadly smile of the insane nazi.

\--


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no good reason for me not updating for the past 3 months, but I am not quitting on this story... I feel like this could get interesting if I play it out right x]
> 
> I don't think anyone was really waiting for a new chapter and I don't think a lot of people actually care, but this one is for all those good and sweet souls that stumble upon this story and actually read it xD
> 
> Anyway, it's back... let's hope I don't blow it...  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh and as you can see I included the TaNi ship, I felt like it could get interesting with them :]

The room was silent as Richtofen carefully studied every word on the letter from group 935. They had Dempsey... captured him, doing God knows what to him. The thought alone made the German cringe and Takeo and Nikolai soon cought up to the doctors weird behaviour.  
"... what does it say?" The warrior dared to question after silence had almost smothered them all.  
"They got him... 935 - Dempsey. They - they..." His breath got caught in his troath. Dempsey... his Dempsey was gone and he had no idea what they were doing to him. He felt so useless... so dull.  
"We have to go after him..." Nikolai suddenly said. "We've seen what 935 can do... we have to save Dempsey before-"  
"Before they may use him against us..." Takeo finished. The Russian nodded by the teamwork their trains of thought were doing. Richtofen, in the meantime, had thrown the letter away in a gust of anger. Earning a worried look from not only Takeo, but Nikolai as well. He may hated this German with a passion that ran so deep that it could move mountains, but seeing him so vulnurable and fragile under the pressure of loosing a loved one, made even the hatred he'd feel in his heart every time he looked at the man vaniche. Nikolai knew that if something like that had to happen to him, he probably couldn't bear the thought of being useless himself and besides, Dempsey was his ally, his friend. There was no doubt that they'd leave him to become group 935's own toy. He took a quick unitensed glare at Takeo who went over to the doctor to calm him down. It wasn't until the dark eyes belonging to the warrior met his gaze that he realized he was staring. Though getting caught, he didn't break from his unashamed staring and it made his thoughts run wildly through his head. The Russian would risk everything including his own life, to safe a loved one... to save his loved one. They may just settled on being friends, but the new found fondness Nikolai had for the warrior couldn't leave him alone, though not exactly knowing what was going on. They were friends, good friends actually. He admired him with all his heart and Nikolai felt that it was pleasant to be around him, but it had come to a point were he needed to be around him. Seeing Takeo do his very best to work out a smile or just the thought of him being happy. It brought joy to the Russians heart, very... odd. He eventually broke his stare.  
"You know where the 935 facility is, right?" The soviet questioned as he walked up to the desk in a slow pase. An unsteady nod came fort from the German as he looked up.  
"Ye-yeah... I do, actually..."  
"Then what are we still doing here? Let's go get that marine back to these save havens we now call home." A sarcastic yet sympatic smile appeared on Takeo's face as he patted Richtofen on the back.  
"We'll get him back, one way or another..."

**********************

The evening had already fell and the sun had melted into the horizon as the three finally reached their destination. Tired of walking, were they dragging themselves further, holding strong onto the thought that they were doing the good thing, saving their friend. The building had such an erie vibe to itself. Black walls, with torn up hallways to go with the picture. The only light thing that popped up every once in a while were the overly used 935 symbols the three came to hate more and more. Surrounded in darkness and silence they crept through the corridoors, being as quiet as humanly possible.  
"I think we are almost there..." Richtofen whispered with a shiver in his voice. It was no secret that he was scared to be here. After all the warnings and threaths. If they were to find him here... they... they...  
Some parts in the German refused to think like that, they'd tell him to man up and face this danger, in order to get Dempsey back... that's all he wanted and all he'd pray for. Getting Dempsey back.  
The doctors train of thought had made him not only wander to the back of his mind again, but also seemingly away from the other two. Shit. The darkness made him dizzy. Not knowing where the others had ran off to and the fear that kept on rushing through his vains made his head ring. What was he supposed to do without them? Calling out their names was no option, the risk of getting caught was too high. Anxiety overfell the doctor as he despriatly heard for any kind of noise indicating were his allies could be. Nothing, absolutely nothing and it only added on his nerve wrecking fear. Suddenly a cold breeze brushing up against his arm, made him freeze. Stopping in his actions, Richtofen turned around. Daring to whisper a soft "Takeo? Nikolai?" with of course, no answer. Heart throbbing in his throat as the cold breeze turned into the slight touch of... a hand? Richtofens indications were right as the slight touch turned into a rough grasp, holding the German down while the other pressed a wet rag against his mounth. His struggling provided nothing and with every panicked breath he took, he felt his conciousness slip away. Someone was drugging him and he couldn't do anything. This cat and mouse game was over, hide and seek was done. The unlucky bastard got caught. 

**********************

Unawere of their lost companion and both lost in their own thoughts and speculations, were the two trying to find a way to go. Were on earth could Dempsey be around here? Suddenly Nikolai felt Takeo slightly tugging at his sleeve, indicating that he had to follow him.  
"Where are we going?"  
"I think I saw something there..."  
"And you are just blindly going off to something you thought you saw?" The soviet brought Takeo to a stop. The protecting nature he had manage to create for him was speaking now and it made a worried frown lock his face. "I don't think that's a good idea... maybe we should ask Richtofen were to g-" His words trailed off as he looked around. "Richtofen?" Were did that bastard go? "Fuck... Richtofen?!" He said louder now, loud enough to hear the words travel alongside the walls, echoing in the internal darkness in front of them.  
"What happened to him?" Takeo questioned. Nikolai shrugged while rubbing his neck in irritation.  
"What if they caught him? It's just a matter of time before they find us..."  
"Maybe he just wandered off, wouldn't we have heard something if he got taken away?"  
"I guess... so what do we do? Wait for him or further our search for the American?" Takeo let his hand rest om his katana while looking at the ground.  
"I think we better look for Dempsey. For as far as we know is he in need for our help the most. We can afterwards see what we do with Richtofen." Nikolai confirmed their plan with a nod.  
A loud noise coming from the end of the hallway made them draw their weapons. With bodies tense from concentration, walked they further on into the darkness until a familiar face popped up. Dempsey... Dempsey! They ran off towards his direction, happy to see him back. But the closer they got, the less the picture made sence. He looked... fine, even better than before. What had they done to him?  
"D-Dempsey?" The Russian had troubles bringing out his words as his mind couldn't keep up with what his eyes were seeing. The marine had such a strict look on his face and when he eventually, after a lot of staring, spoke. It didn't sound like Dempsey... it was weird.  
"I see you guys found me... where's the German?" The German? What an odd way, one Dempsey had never used before, to refer to your partner.  
"What is going on here?" Takeo had immediatly jumped on the situation, knowing something wasn't right. "What did they do to you?" Dempsey snorted ending in a sinister smile.  
"They did nothing... well, nothing wrong!" A punch following this insane sentence, got easly prevented by Takeo who then delivered a hard kick in Dempseys stomach.  
"Nice to see you guys still have so much fight in ya! Makes things only more interesting for me!" Tanks sickening laugh filled the room. Takeo and Nikolai shared a quick look as to say 'what the hell is going on?' but it got broken of by Dempsey running full speed at Nikolai, throwing a punch and actually hitting the larger male right on his left eye. Dempsey had settled on one at a time and left Takeo be for now. Knowing that the warrior would be too proud to attack said attacker in the back, Dempsey fully concentrated on the Russian now. "Come at me Nikki, or are we too scared to hurt someone littler than you?" Nikolais confusion was getting the best of him as Dempsey yet again punched him. Only now it seemed to wake the soviet up, grasping at the marines pulls and shoving him as far away as he could, without actually hurting him.  
"Dempsey please snap out of this. I don't want to hurt you!"  
"Man up you pussy! What will make ya fight huh?" Scanning the room the marines eyes stopped by the furious Japanese man who looked like he could attack any moment. Nikolai noticed Dempseys evil eying.  
"Dempsey don't you dare. Your fight is right here, don't stoop so low..." Confusion overfell the warrior as he listened to his former allies talking. Suddenly Dempsey was walking towards him, ignoring Nikolai and his bickering all together.  
"For fuck sake Nikokai, how hard is it to save a loved one?" Takeo had already drawn his katana, but froze as he saw the Russian running up to Dempsey, turning him around and punching him with all his might in the face. So much force was used in just that punch, it made the American fall to the ground.  
"Now Dempsey please stop, come back to us! You are not the man we knew a few days ago not even a former shadow of what recent personality you used to have. Snap out of it!" Still laying on the floor, Dempsey somewhat knew he wasn't going to win this fight. Not without help. "Comrade, let me help you off the ground so we both can go home..." Nikolai reached out.  
"That would be nice..." Dempsey said as he stuck his hand in his jacet, seemingly searching for something. "Very nice indeed, but I am afraid that'll have to wait!" The sudden sound of a gunshot bounching through the area made time go slow. Dempsey had shot Nikolai with an old M1911 he had hid in his pocket. The bullet pierced right through the soviets lung, making him desperet for air as he smacked to the ground. Takeo, who found himself in utterly shock, violently swung his katana Dempseys way. Anger overflowing his judgement as he watched the expression on Dempseys face switch from evil to pure and blund pleasure. Suddenly, right as one of the two wanted to take action another voice pierced through the sounds, making everyone aware of it's presence.  
"NEIN! You vere supposed to capture zhem, NOT injure zhem!" Dempsey smiled at the sight and the insults the voice was throwing at him.  
"Don't worry kraut, the plan worked. The little Jap has no way to go. I managed to shoot the Russian in the lung, so you guys'll be able to fix him. And for you Takeo." Tank turned his head only to find the end of the warrios katana slightly pressed against his throath.  
"I don't care that you'll kill me. I can't get myself to even care about myself being. I won't hasitate to kill you ALL if you dare to do something wrong with Nikolai. I will end you." Dempsey yet again snorted out a laugh, but quickly went silent as the pressure of the katana got harder.  
"Care so much for the Russian, now do you? Alright... don't want him to die? Then I guess you'll have to come with us.."  
"Ve can shtill save him Takeo. All ve ask you to do is lower ze katana und follow us." Confused and defeated, lowered the warrior his katana. Hands now eager to handcuff the man.  
"What have you people done to the German?" Takeo asked calm.  
"He'll suffer ze fate zhat has been vaiting for him... zon't vorry. You'll eventually know vhat vill happen to him..."

\--


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am back with chapter 5!   
> Not much happens, but it still relates to the story
> 
> and finally, some TaNi!  
> Enjoy!

There Richtofen sat. Devastated, tired and utterly destroyed. Physically and emotionally. Less than two hours ago he had woken up strapped up in a chair, fun surprise: there were electroshocks tied to this torture instrument and the poor doctor had been getting the full treatment for over an hour now. Not that he cared. As a matter of fact, he couldn't care less. His lifeless and tired olive green eyes now staring up the torn wall in front of him. Feeling that he could fall asleep any moment despite the situation. His mind tried to get him into a blissful sleep he much needed, but as soon as Richtofen closed his eyes and relaxed, a strong bold of electricity rushed through his already badly damaged, fragile and shivering body. The German bit his lip, forcing the scream that was so eager to echo through the room back in his throat. Body now on high alert as his mind finally awoke from this drowzy state.   
"I hoped you'd be a lot shmarter... and look at you now, all broken und on ze verge of death. Ve varned you, ve varned you enough. Now you'll have to bare ze consequences." Richtofen sighed deep, halfassing paying attention to the words his future self spoke. "You dissapointed me vhen ve heard of your betrayal. I actually thought you'd be different, being ze younger version of me. I even considered giving you a second chance, but zhat vould not be fair."  
"Weird... I thought you never played games by the rules?" Richtofen dared to stare his older self down. He knew this bastard, knew every single dirty plan or rule he played with, knew all the innocent lives he had taken away and he even knew all the hate that boiled deep within that mans heart. Swearing that he never would become like this man, Richtofen thought that he could chance his own future, chance the future of everyone else.   
"I am ze boss, I make ze rules. You know better than anyone else zhat vhenever I get ze chance... I vill ALVAYS go for ze torture und ze pain. Reflecting it on others is my biggest hobby und ze only zhing zhat vill statisfy my thurst for blood. Und" The older male walked closer to the shivering German, lifting up his chin so their gaze would meet. "how much you try to deny it, you'll end up like me." He let go and put his hands behind his back. Now pacing through the room, looking like he was brooding on something. "You know, I am actually villing to give you a second chance, unregarded of vhat I just said. I know there lies a great futur vithin you. Just follow me und togetzer I believe ve can chance zhis vorld. Zhink of all ze people who hurted you, all ze people that hurted US! Everyvone looking down on you und only seeing you as a veak und useless child. You can change all zhat, let zhem now the infamous name Doctor Edward Richtofen, let it forever be ingraved in zheir braines!" The silence the room suddenly had to offer made Richtofens mind race, rehashing on his words. He blankely looked up at the man in front of him. Only seeing the dark fire burning within his eyes and that weird twitch captured within them made Richtofen realize why he had been doing all this. Why he had been trying his very best to not become like him. So much nightmares had been haunting his dreams about this, going so far that he, on the verge of tears, had to keep telling himself that he wasn't insane. Not insane...  
"No..."   
"No?"  
"We may share the same name, may look the same or even have the same past... but I like to believe that I am the second chance your life never had. I don't want to hurt people... I don't want to kill. I want to love and be loved, I want to live a NORMAL life. No 935, no wonder weapons, no zombies. Just normal." The older male narrowed his eyes as he carefully listened to the reply. Slowly shaking his head, indicating that he didn't like the answer.   
"Vhy do you make it zo difficult for yourself? Ah vell... I gave you a chance, you blew it." He looked up at the other soldier who controlled the electroshocks, giving him a slight nod. "Let's see how sane you'll keep yourself vhile death hangs heavy over your head... Ve have zhree days to play vith you, before you'll be shot. Let's make it a real party!" His sickening laugh made Richtofens stomach turn and the next electricity bold rushing through his body made the feeling only worse. Richtofen was convinced that his insides were fried, moving was painfully and every breath he took felt like sandpaper brushing up against his lungs.  
"Oh und somezing else.." Richtofen managed to look up, his body screeming at him to just sit still and don't move. "You vanted to love and be loved? You're referring to ze American I suppose..." A shiver ran down Richtofens spine as he heard that. He looked back down, not wanting to confront whatever that man would be telling him next. Was Dempsey dead? Experimented on? He had no idea and he didn't want to know. Whatever it was 935 did to him, it wouldn't be a good thing. Suddenly a hard smack accros his face, made him look up. The handprint burning on his cheek, much like the tears at the corners of his eyes.  
"You're supposed to answer vhenever someone asked you a question!"  
"Y-you weren't asking anything, you jumped on conclusions and guesses, how am I supposed to answer something, that already has been answered?" The older mans expression changed from mad to a sinister and all around mean smile.  
"So even on ze verge of death you can shtill be 'ze shmart guy'?"  
"Just tell me what you did to him... is he dead? Have you assholes killed him?!"  
"Nein, calm down... ve've done somezing even better! Ze person you loved so dearly is now vorking for 935. He's a soldier vithing our group! He has helped us out already and I zhink he'll shtay for a very. long. time." Richtofen couldn't believe what he heard. Dempsey a soldier for 935? He tried his best to wrap his mind around the situation, finding a reason why Dempsey would ever get it in his head to join a German force, to join 935! It was insane, would Dempsey really joined them just to safe his own life...?  
"C-can I see him?"   
"Vhat makes you zhink a prisinor can have contact vith a soldier?"   
"I... just want to know your story is true... I want to see him..." Richtofen had never felt more like crying than now. The thought that Dempsey just deceived them, for the sake of his own life. It couldn't be true... something about this story made no sense, but Edward had no idea what.  
"Zon't vorry, you'll see him soon enough." Old Richtofen strolled over to the door. "Und zon't vorry about your friends, Takeo und Nikolai, right?" Richtofen looked up frightened, like a deer caught in headlights.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?!" He screamed with a fury that came from deep inside his heart. All he got from that insane man was a smile and a nod.   
"LIke I said before, zhey are ze perfect test subjects... a chance like zhat is somezing ve can NOT let go..." He signed to the German soldier. "Make sure you teach him a lesson... but zon't kill him, yet."  
"Jawohl!" As one bold of electricty soon got followed by another, Richtofen couldn't do much than watch his older version stroll away with a malicious smile. He couldn't do anything. With Dempsey suddenly being a 935 solider and Takeo and Nikolai fighting for their lives some place else, Richtofen let this punishment happen to him. He deserved it. He couldn't keep the rest safe. There he sat like before devistated, tired and uterly destroyed. He failed and he was more than just sorry about it.

**********************

The cell was cold, just as cold and rotten as the heart of the German who had captured them there. There Takeo sat, carefully examining every single new wound he had from the experimenting they had been doing on him today. Not that he remembered much of it, but he had the feeling what those people had been doing, was nothing good at all. So not remembering was for the best, he guessed. As sneeky as they were, they had lived up to their promise. After Nikolai got shot, they managed to safe him. Leaving him with nothing more than only a couple of bandages around his chest and some lost and hazy memories. It was for the better. Since Nikolai was in no state whatsoever to be tested on, they had left him alone, something Takeo was more than happy about.   
It had been two maybe three hours since they had left the two alone. Nikolai still sleeping and recovering from whatever they had done to him to safe him, and Takeo lost in his own mind wandering off to places he had never been before. If the world around him seemed to collapse with no one there to help him anymore, the best he could do was getting lost in his own world. One he never spoke about. Shutting down form reality seemed like his last option. He was in very deep thoughts as he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. It made him turn around in a very panicked way, being scared that they'd be getting him back for more experiments, but as he found himself staring into the blue eyes of the Russian who was together in this mess with him, all he could do was hug him. He was in such distress and fear, something he had never encountered himself in before. The world around him felt so hostile and unfamiliar, he felt so lost.  
"You're still alive..."  
"Of course I am..." Nikolai hugged him back, still half unaware of the current situation. He quickly took note of the scars and wounds on Takeos arms and couldn't help but ask about it.  
"What happened? Who has done that to you and why are we here?"  
"Our search for Dempsey turned out to be one big trap from the German..."  
"Richtofen? W-which one?" Takeo let go from the hug and looked up.   
"It wasn't the Richtofen we know. It's that old bastard that set all this up. He has done something with Dempsey to convince him to work for 935... I have no idea how he managed to do it, but he did. That's why you got shot, Dempsey noticed that in a regular fist fight he'd never win. So he played dirty and shot you." Nikolai felt over his chest, feeling the rough with blood soaked bandages underneath his shirt. The situation still felt fake to him, he couldn't remember the encounter, well not the part where he got shot. But these bandages and the wounds on Takeos arms said more than enough to him.  
"Are you okay?" He asked after his mind gave him some room to think.   
"I'm fine, don't worry about it. I was way more worried about you. Scared you wouldn't wake up anymore, scared that you'd leave me alone..." Takeo looked at his arms once more. Even though he told himself minute after minute that it was better he didn't remember, the fact that those memories were taken from him scared him. He wanted to know what those people did to him, to his body and to his mental state.   
"I'm so sorry this happened..." Nikolai pulled Takeo in for another hug, trying to get his mind of todays happenings and the deep wounds on his arms. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you..." Takeo quickly looked up, wanting to dismiss those words.   
"T-that's nonsense! Why would you say something like that!" A weak smile was given to the warrior. "I'm serious... what's up with that smile..." Nikolai snickered, slightly coughing as he felt a stunning pain at his left lunge.   
"This all is my fault..." He suddenly said on a serious tone, staring into the warriors brown orbs. He sighed deep. "You are all in danger, because of me... If I never had given Dempsey that night watch, he'd never been captured... Those people did something to him and we have no idea what, Richtofen is God knows where and... I let them hurt you... I'm so sorry..." Takeo let his head rest onto the Russians shoulder.   
"I always knew you were stupid, Russian... but this stupid? I had no idea..." Nikolai was confused, and the smile forming on Takeos lips didn't help much.  
"What... what are y-"  
"It's not your fault... don't blame yourself for the actions of someone else. If Dempsey wasn't the one they'd captured than it would've been you. No matter how that situation was played out, they'd always have the perfect reaction to it." Takeo sat straight up again, trying to meet the Russians gaze and eventually succeeding. "Please Nikolai, don't blame yourself... it is not your fault!" He held out his arms. "These wounds are not your fault... nothing. Please..." The warrior tugged at Nikolais arm in a begging manner. How could he think like that? Nikolai smiled. Just smiled, happy even though everything in this situation would turn against that feeling. As Nikolai kept on staring at Takeo with that not much saying smile, Takeo couldn't help himself but ask.  
"Are you okay...?" Nikolai simply nodded, wrapping one arm around the warrior and pulling him close for another hug. Takeo was slightly surprised by this action and got more and more confused by this sort of affection. "Nikki, are you sure you're fi-"  
"I love you..." The soviet said out of the blue while staring off into the distance. Takeo stared with him as he snuggled closer.  
"It may sound... presumptuous, but I know you do..." Nikolai snickered. Maybe Takeo was just the best guesser in the world or he just pulled a joke on him. Either way, the Russian was more than curious to know which one it was.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You've told- well no- showed me before..."  
"I did?"  
"You did... remember that night Richtofen found wine at the site in France?" Nikolai gave a dazzled much unknowing expression. "Well of course you don't, you were too drunk. Long story short. I had to help you to your room since Dempsey and Richtofen had already gone to sleep. First I thought you were just selling gibberish as you told me stories about the red army and how they betrayed you, then also something about a little girl... and eventually, well you can finish the picture yourself." Takeo let his head rest on the right side of Nikolais chest (the part that wasn't wounded) and sighed. "I love you too..." He eventually whispered. Nikolai sighed in relieve as he hugged the warrior, wanting him to feel safe. Planting a soft kiss on his forehead.  
Takeo relaxed in the warm embrace and managed to push their problems away for now. He did feel safe, he felt loved and that was everything he wanted and needed right now.

His Nikki.

\--


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry it yet again took me so much time to update! I had lost every bit of want to write in the past few weeks and it was frustrating as hell...  
> Anyway! I managed to finish this chapter, hope you guys like it!   
> Enjoy!

\- A few weeks earlier, Excavation Site 64, France -

"You should really pay more attention when you're around barbed wire..."   
"I was fighting zombies, what the hell do you expect from me?" Tank smiled softly as Richtofen tried his very best to patch his seriously injured leg.   
"Trying to be the hero, are we?"   
"Only to protect the ones I love..." That sudden sentence caught Richtofen a bit off guard, clearing his throat while he went on to care for Dempsey's leg as the shock eventually wore off. It had only been three or four weeks since they had confessed to each other, so all the affection Tank tried to give him got either received wrong or dismissed. "You are really new to this aren't you..?" The German sighed as he fastened the bandage around the marines wound and sat down.   
"I am..." He said soft, almost a whisper as he rubbed his face. "I am indeed new to this..." Dempsey stood up from his chair and slightly limped over to the one Richtofen sat in, letting himself plop down on Richtofens lap. Wrapping his arms around the older males neck, smiling.   
"W-what are you doing..?"  
"This, Richtofen..." Tank hugged him, placing his head on the Germans shoulder. "this is called comforting someone. A simple hug can do wonders!"  
"I know what a hug is... dummy..." Dempsey huffed, feeling like he was talking to a toddler.  
"I'm sorry for being so straight forward... Maybe I should give you some more time..." The marine rose from Edwards lap and limped away. Richtofen jumped up, feeling split on his emotions and the situation as he marched up to the American and suddenly hugged him, snuggling close to his chest. "What has gotten into you?" Tank slightly laughed, pulling Richtofen close.  
"I-I'm so sorry I've been very closed off towards your tries of giving me affection, but I'm just scared... scared that you'll grow bored of me and leave..."   
"What? W-why would I do that?" Richtofen hesitated for a brief second, opening his mouth hesitantly as he wrestled through his feelings, trying to find that one right answer that described his feeling.  
"Because... it's me."  
"That 'me' is the me I fell in love with." Edward tightened his hug as he heard those words. "I'll always be here for you... always be here to protect you..." They locked eyes. Richtofen gaining a warm feeling in his chest, while Dempsey leaned forward, softly and lovingly kissing his lover. "and I'll always love you..."

**********************

For whatever reason kept that memory flashing before Richtofen's eyes with every beat, shock or whatever he got. It had been three days now and today he'd be executed. There would finally come an end to his miserable life. He wasn't scared, but other feelings, those difficult to sort out, had been clouding his judgment. All his thoughts turned out on one thing.

'They are better off without me...'

His guilt level about Nikolai's and Takeo's capture kept raising with every passing second and Dempsey... he didn't like thinking about him, but the feeling that something was off with his sudden cooperation with 935 couldn't leave him alone. So in the end, he thought more about Dempsey than anyone else. That memory didn't help either and all it did was make the German cry until he'd fall asleep. He still felt that embrace and that soft kiss, one that once convinced him that someone could love him. Such a broken soul still able to love and be loved.  
The door of his cell swung open. A figure standing tall in the door as light desperately tried to cover every corner of the room. It took no genius to get that his older version would be strolling through that door, always that same expression on his face as he played with you like some sort of ragdoll.   
"Ready to die?" Richtofen huffed, seeing the older male walk closer.  
"Born ready..."   
"Oh, I didn't expact zhat answer..." A kind of disappointment was heard in his voice, but it got easily cleared away by his nasty smile breaking through his lips. "Zon't vorry... today zhere vill come an end to your torment, but... it vouldn't be as fun if it happened right avay." Richtofen looked up, a worried feeling falling over him as his mind tried to work on an answer to the sudden change in plans.  
"What do you mean...?"  
"It's shtill early, deary, you're execution vill be at 9:35 pm tonight..." Richtofen sighed as he looked away.  
"I suppose you're not going to leave me alone for those last hours..."  
"Correct! Zhere are shtill a few... games vaiting for you!" The older male leaned closer as his voice suddenly got lower, dripping hatred that was buried deep within the man. "Ve are not done yet..."  
"What is more you can take away from me?!" Richtofen suddenly spat, sick and tired of these mind games. "You took my friends, tormented me and today you're taking my life! If you expect me to be scared, I am not... what is there else you can do?"  
"You just vait..."  
"Bastard! Instead of hiding behind your own mysterious behaviour MAYBE you could grow a pair and just tell me what'll happen! I'm not scared nor even mad... I just want it to be over already.." The older man gained an expression that was new to his former prisoner. His eyebrows slightly frown, but still a grin on his face. There was so much evil in this man, but once, a long time ago, was there an innocent someone hiding behind those acid green eyes. All he was, was a lost soul. Wandering in his own mind as he sought for something to make the neglected feeling that ran through him vanish. He was lonely, with no one who cared for him, no one who took the time to ask if he was alright. Loosing himself in bloodlust and murder was easy, guided by the voices in his head. There was no one who could help him, he had gone too far into his own sins. Taking a second look on it, this man wasn't 'evil' or 'scary', he was sad.  
"You annoy me so much..."  
"Then we have something in common!" Richtofen said sharp. His older version sighed deep as his right hand went on to massage his temple. "Oh what? Am I giving you a headache already?" He walked up to Richtofen. Pulling his arm in a violent way, so he would follow.   
"Enough of your bullshit... Ve don't have any time for zhat! Just follow, zhere is a lot vaiting for you today... so, deary, you. just. vait."

**********************

The water that was used for this treatment was cold and it felt like a million little daggers pierced through his skin as he came in contact with it. His hands were shackled and as hard as the poor doctor tried, there was no way of getting out of them. That wasn't everything though. Every so often, someone would keep his head under water for a short amount of time, but long enough for the German to almost lose consciousness. It was painful and devastating and one of the worst things he had felt so far. The feeling of not being able to breath as someone pressed your head deeper and deeper under water, only to seconds later finally give you the ability to let fresh air fill your lungs.   
No one said a thing, the only sound being Richtofens muffled screams and cries. The thing that got him the most though was the fact that there was an entire room only dedicated to this. He had seen other rooms filled with torture instruments the one more creative as the other. But this one was one that would haunt him, despite its emptiness. He had been beaten by whips, been cut and they had even damaged his body with electroshocks, but something about this way of torture was so different that it even started to work on his mental level. Richtofen's cries got more begging and helpless by the minute, screaming for someone to help him already. He screamed for his friends, telling Takeo and Nikolai how sorry he was. He screamed for Dempsey... begging him to snap out whatever state he was in, telling him how much he actually loved in.

It was all to no avail.

How a simple treatment like that could get him so far was a mystery. But they had finally managed, after three full days, to break him. Sucking out every last part of hope the German still had in him. Leaving him empty and depressed, pushing him further into his own state of darkness, until all he'd do was cry.   
"Not so big now, are ve?" The older man crept closer, slightly pushing Richtofens chin up so he'd look at him. "Zon't vorry... it's almost time. You've been a good boy, now you get vhat you vanted... you better embrace death as a friend, it vill be easier zhat vay.." Richtofen sobbed loudly, trying to catch his breath as his mind kept on racing.   
"C-can I please see Takeo and Nikolai before it happens... please?"  
"You vill see them in time, same goes for your beloved Dempshey. You'll see zhem all right before ze deed is done, I promise." For whatever reason, nestled those words more fear in his heart. There hasn't been one time he saw that old bastard being sympathetic and that damn look on his face said more than enough. What he had in store was a secret, an all too scary one, but there wasn't anything this shivering and sobbing German could do. So all he did, was cry.

**********************

For whatever reason, after that barbaric torture, had older Richtofen ordered a soldier to bring the sobbing German to his cell. Leaving him there to well in self pity for the last hours he'd remain on this earth. His sanity level was below sea level as Richtofen gently rocked back and forth with his eyes wide, concentrated on the wall in front of him. Curled up in a little ball, feeling so fragile like glass falling to the ground and breaking in a million pieces. His heart had done the same, so why wouldn't he follow? He let his hand roam over a few scars on his arm, eventually lifting up his with blood soaked shirt, gasping by the deep and with blood filled scars on his tummy and chest. His ribcage clearly visible through his skin. It was only now he realized what they had done to his body, only now he suddenly seemed to care.   
Footsteps echoing through the hallway leading up to his door, made Richtofen lose his train of thought. The sudden click of a lock opening and then the door doing the exact same thing shortly after. Two soldiers blankly walked in, shackled the German and lead him outside. No word was exchanged, simply because everyone knew. No need on wasting their breaths. Instead of letting panic take over himself, let Richtofen his mind wonder over the words his older self had said. When would he see Takeo and Nikolai? Are these two soldiers bringing him to them? And... Dempsey...? Edward sighed deep, letting his hot breath travel in the area before him. This walk felt like it took forever and Richtofen was actually relieved when they got to a big, heavy red door. One of the soldiers pushed it open and after the sunlight was done burning the doctors eyes he discovered they were on a square. Richtofen looked around with a strict and quite confused look, but his heart sank into his shoes as two other figures gave him a worried look in return. Takeo and Nikolai! No... they really had to... watch. Tears burning in his eyes again, not even being able to call out for them. Where they alright?   
"Richtofen this is not your fault!" Nikolai suddenly yelled. "T-they can't do this to you! What is wrong with everyone here?!" One of the soldiers around them reacted and hit the Russian in the face with the back of his gun.  
"Silence!" He demanded in his broken German accent, but Takeo wasn't having it.  
"Shove your silence up your butt and get that gun out of my face!" He suddenly snapped in a very stern way. The soldier standing in front of him actually lowered his gun, sharing a look with the soldier standing behind Takeo. They just shook their heads, acting like he had never said something and tried to move the situation towards the little podium where Richtofen was getting strapped up against a pole. Suddenly the fear of the entire situation got to him, he was going to die and there was nothing anyone could do. The restrains that were around his hands started to hurt the more Richtofen tried to get loose. His entire body did twice as much pain as before and tears hazed his sight. After a long time of struggling, he finally stopped. "I-I'm going to die..." He whispered to himself before looking up to see Takeo and Nikolai. "I... I love you guys... never forget that..."   
As Richtofen spoke those words, the door from which he came swung open. It left an even more disgusting trade on the situation as not only that old German strolled through it, but Dempsey as well.   
"AHA! Look at vhat a beautiful day it is! Don't you zhink, Dempshey?" The marine nodded his head as an evil smile lingered on his face. The two got closer to the podium, their footsteps echoing and moving alongside the walls of the square. "Today, zhere vill come an end to ze torment of this TRAITOR! Today he vill be shot!" An evil chuckle escaped the man as he faced the bloodthirsty American. "You know what to do..."   
Richtofens heart skipped a beat as it suddenly jumped into his throat. Everything fell in place as the puzzle in front of him finally made sense, that bastard hadn't been lying to him. He did get to see Takeo, Nikolai and Dempsey... but in the most cruel and inhuman way. Tears clouding his sight as he watched how Tank got on the podium an drew his weapon. Every step closer and closer to the German made more shivers run down his spine.   
"D-dempsey...?" Richtofen stuttered. Tears running down his face as he looked up trying to find the normally so comforting ocean blue eyes the marine in front of him usually possessed. "W-what did they do to you...?" Tank didn't answer and instead just pressed the barrel of his gun against Richtofens forehead. "T-tank p-please..... what are y-you doing...?" Edward sobbed.  
"My job." Tank answered plainly, producing more pressure on the gun. It made Richtofen squirm uncomfortable, but he didn't break his stare. As hazy as his sight was, he kept on concentrating on the fierce blue bolds in front of him.  
"No.... no Tank please.... I l-love you..... and.... you love me, you told me that...." The marine didn't move, his expression as blank as it was before. Richtofen couldn't find his voice, a thick nod in his throat almost as thick as the tears rolling down his face. "I.... I love y-"

BANG

Tank had squeezed the trigger. 

\--


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys! The very last chapter of 'Snatched Away'
> 
> I know it has taken me a long ass time and I'm honestly not proud of myself, but I've been posteponing so much lately that I've found myself more often in bad places to write. I wrote this entire chapter in the span of me posting te last and now. Tiny little bits every now and then... so I just hope you guys'll like it. I sure as hell am going to miss this story, but there is still A LOT of time for new and possible longer (way longer) fanfiction's. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope it's not too disappointing, surely since I ended my last chapter with a (lame ass) cliffhanger, but it's here! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The sound of the gunshot lingered through the air. The tension getting more intense as everyone held their breaths. Eyes staring themselves dull at the marines back, not being able to place what just had happened. As eventually no sound was left and everyone felt the silence ring in their heads, it made dread spread among Takeo and Nikolai as they felt that every nerve in their body had tensed up. As much as they told themselves that it hadn't really happened and that there was no way in hell that Dempsey had killed Richtofen, it didn't work. Their own dark thoughts and pessimism punching them in the face as the images of previous memories and recent events twisted and swirled before their very eyes.  
Eventually... Richtofen opened his eyes, feeling his entire body shake as the sound of the gunshot had made him almost deaf. He looked up frightened seeing smoke silently escape the barrel of the gun Tank was holding. Dempsey himself seeming distraught and disgusted at him holding it. Eventually Dempsey looked back at Richtofen, his eyes the same comforting blue bolds they were before, softly hinting sadness as he looked at Edward. "R-Richtofen...?" He whispered. Richtofen looked up, a broken smile forming on his lips. "Richtofen!" Tank said louder as he put his hands on the German's shoulders and pressed their foreheads together. "What happened, why was I pointing a gun at you? W-what happened to you...?" He asked hesitantly, afraid for the answer. Richtofen felt thick tears running over his face. He was so happy. All the pain he felt, the pain his body had to endure, the pain his mind sat through... it all vanished.  
"H-have I done this to you..?" Dempsey asked as he let his thumbs run over the Germans cheeks, getting rid of those tears.  
"N-no... don't worry..." He said weakly. "I...I was so afraid that.. maybe, you'd never come back..." He sobbed silently, just wanting Dempsey to hold him and never let go. Tank silently calmed him, before noticing the German being strapped up against that bloody pole.  
"W-what is..?"  
"Are you two done?" The older male said annoyed. "Or, do you two vant some thee und some fucking muffins?!" Tank turned around frantically, cocking his eyebrow up as that beaten up Nazi caught his eye. Despite him not remembering the first thing about all this, his instincts told him that whatever was going on, wasn't really in Richtofen's advantage. He stood in front of Edward, serving as a human shield as he saw the German soldiers, all with loaded guns in their firm grasps.  
"I can't believe zhat it didn't vork!" The Nazi spat. "Und look at zhis now! Zhat traitor is shtill alive und you got back to your fucking senses! You two make me so sick...!"  
"Fuck you, Kraut!" Those words were said with such a fury, feeling the hatred burn within Dempsey's heart. "If there is one person who should be considered 'disgusting' it's you! I mean, look around you fucker! What was this supposed to be?! Getting rid of Richtofen by letting ME execute him?! I didn't even fucking now what was going on! You're such a sick son of a bitch..." Dempsey looked around some more as his eyes fell on his two brave friends, who both were overloaded by joy. "Tak..? Ni-" He cut himself off as he balled his hand into a fist, not moving away from the podium, too afraid that whenever they'd get the chance they'd kill Richtofen.  
"You. sick. fucker." Tank cursed between his clenched jaws. "Bringing them here to see ME execute Richtofen?! Oh let me guess! They probably also went through some tough shit, didn't they?!"  
"Vell.. Dempshey.." Older Richtofen said with a little laugh. "Zhey did, but zhat was not my fault... shee your Russian friend zhere? Ze bandages on his chest? Zhey vere put zhere by you... because little Dempshey couldn't win in a fistfight... you shot him right in ze lung!" The American looked frightened at his ally, not wanting to believe that he'd actually do that. "Tell him Nikolai... how did you get zhose vounds?" The Russian's tired eyes stared at the situation in front of him. A part of his face starting to bruise, after that rotten German soldier had hit him in it.  
"Dempsey..." He said softly. "This is not your fault.. you had no idea what you were doing... I-"  
"OKAY! Zhat is NOT vhat I asked for! Did he shoot you or not, Nikolai?!" The ear numbing silence made Dempsey dizzy as his mind slowly came to the realization of the truth Nikolai could not get over his lips.  
"Okay, kraut.. I get it.." Dempsey said defeated.  
"Ah.. Dempshey.. I actually saw such a bright future for you in zhis corpse... You could've been ze best soldier we've ever had.. You're zhrowing zhat avay just for.. him!" Dempsey furrowed his eyebrows in such a way, that the expression his face seemed to take was beyond mad, beyond furious.  
"Say that again... Kraut...." The tone in his voice only got huskier and low, trying to bring the threatening hum out more clearly.  
"Oh you heard me! You are zhrowing avay SO MUCH just because of zhat little crush zhere.... you two are such an idiots, because zhat bonehead zhere did zhe same... und look at him now: a sobbing mess, vith not much energy left." He laughed hysterically, sarcasm hinting that sickening noise. The kraut turned around, facing his troops.  
"SOLDIERS! Before you, you shee zhe very product of two traitors vorking together. Today, ZHEY BOTH vill be shot! Get your guns ready!"  
As older Richtofen kept on blabbing about, Takeo looked around the square. Quickly taking note that one of the soldiers standing the closest to the podium had his katana. A little smile dared to cross his face, mumbling in Japanese how stupid these idiots all were. His hands had started making quick work of getting out the little bit of rope that restrained them. As much wounds as it left behind, he felt the rope loosen around his pulses, it only encouraging him more to continue his work.  
"What are you doing?" Nikolai whispered.  
"See that soldier there?"  
"Yeah"  
"He has my katana... if we get out of here and draw all the attention to us, Richtofen and Dempsey may have time to escape." Nikolai kept eying the soldier.  
"How are we going to do this?" As Takeo managed to get his hands out of the rope, he moved closer to Nikolai unnoticed, helping him get out of the rope as well.  
"See these two soldiers next to us? They both have an M1911 in their pocket, way too easy to grab. We use those to put them out and to draw all the attention to us.. okay?" A stern nod came forth from Nikolai as he felt the rope fall from his pulses.  
"Okay..." He said. "Stay safe..." Takeo smiled softly as he as well nodded his head.  
"You too... I want you back in once piece..."  
As Takeo had predicted, was getting the gun from the unobservant soldier easier than anything they had ever done before. What did bug him were the thoughts crossing his mind minutes before taking the poor soldiers life. Luckily for them had older Richtofen decided to put up an entire monologue, but actually listening to it made you realize what a mess that man was. Constantly repeating parts he had already said, talking to himself in between lines like no one else was in the square and more. Every single soldier kept quiet and listened like they all understood what the man was talking about, they were probably all used to it by now.  
Takeo slowly moved behind the soldier, shooting a quick glance towards Nikolai who was doing the same. Nikki looked so beaten up... so, defeated and it broke Takeo's heart in a way which only got worse the longer he stared at the big bruise on the Russian's cheek. The moment he saw Nikolai reach up the gun, was the moment he snapped back and did the same. Thoughts of guilt who earlier crossed his mind had tied down as his finger slowly laced around the trigger. He held his breath and together with Nikolai, eventually pulled the trigger.

**********************

The lifeless corpses fell to the ground as everyone looked in utter shock at the two broken out prisoners. Older Richtofen hiding some sort of distress in his eyes as his face took the shape of an expression they hadn't seen on him before. Dempsey in the meantime had taken good use of the time they had while the crowd remained in silence. It was only when Dempsey managed to get the ropes off of Richtofen's pulses that orders began falling from the nazi's mouth like a waterfall.  
"SHOOT ZHEM!" He yelled. "VHAT ARE ALL YOU BLOODY IDIOTS DOING?! SHOOT ZHEM BEFORE ZHEY GET AVAY!" Right as the soldiers wanted to obediently follow orders, another gunshot confused them in their actions as they frantically turned around. Another soldier dropped dead on the ground, but this time said attacker wore a different mask. Dempsey's face had locked itself in a mad, no furious expression, yet keeping a stern and cold look on every single enemy soul there. Before anyone even realized what was happening, had Tank retrieved the katana from the soldier, who wasn't the right owner.  
"Hey Tak!" He said. "Lost somethin'?" The warrior looked up with a grimace on his face, not liking the fact his katana had been in hands of such an dishonourable soul for that long. Dempsey threw the katana all the way over to Takeo, who neatly caught it with no troubles whatsoever. In the meantime had older Richtofen grew impatience with the situation he didn't seem to control anymore. It had eased itself out of his hands in matter of seconds, which triggered the voices in his head.  
"GENUG! Kill zhese idiots! I vant all four of zhem dead!" One soldier dared to speak up.  
"B-but sir.... don't ve need zhem for ze experiments..?" The nazi let his eyes fall in an annoying way towards the young lad. Fright filling the man's heart as he watched his leader draw his pocket gun and before anyone could throw in any kind of conversation, shot him.  
"So? Anyvone else who vants to shpeak up?" Everyone kept silent, including the four. "No...? Vell?! Zhen vhat are you vaiting for! ATTACK!" The soldiers followed orders, not out of respect for their leader, but out of fear which they couldn't push to the back of their minds. Tank grasped at Richtofens pulse, leading the tired German to a safer place behind some boxes.  
"Ed, you gotta stay here, okay?" He flinched by the sounds of the gunshots following each other sooner than they should. "You can hardly walk, don't injure yourself any further... please just stay here." Before Richtofen could say anything, kissed Tank his forehead, drew his gun and ran off.  
Meanwhile Takeo and Nikolai were fending the German soldiers off, managing to thin the group out more and more.  
"Shit!" Takeo cursed as he threw his gun to the side, clearly showing it being out of ammo. He drew his katana and hold it in a tight grasp, happy to have it back.  
"Watch my back, okay?" Nikolai smirked, knowing Takeo was mostly too proud to ask for someone to watch his back, let alone work together as a team.  
"Back in one piece, remember? That goes for the both of us." Takeo smiled softly, it vanishing quickly as he remembered the situation they were in again. A quick yet much saying nod was shared, before they went back to fighting.  
Six German soldiers remained. Six innocent souls only driven by the fear the cowered hiding behind them had put in their heads. It didn't take Takeo and Nikolai long to put three more soldiers out of their misery as Tank handled two more on his own. Eventually one shivering, young soldier remained. His expression hunted and haunted as he watched the three men.  
"B-bitte..." He stuttered. Tank held out his hands.  
"No worries, just... turn around and get out of here, okay?" Dempsey's voice filled with pity as he watched the soldier. "It'll be oka-"  
As Dempsey spoke those words a gunshot was heard from across the room. Tank's eyes widened in shock as he saw the soldier fall dead to the ground. He turned around, searching the monster behind that action and froze as the barrel of a gun got pressed against his forehead and two cold green eyes belonging to that nazi blankly starred at him.  
"You sick fucker...."  
"Language, Dempshey.."  
"Which benefit did you get out of killing him?!" Tank yelled, not even thinking of quieting down despite the German pressing the gun more against his forehead.  
"A benefit? Do you need to get benefits out of killing people zhen? He annoyed me, he didn't vant to fight just like all ze ozhers did. He vas a coward.."  
"Well he learned it from the best, didn't he?" Takeo spoke, still holding his katana. Keeping himself from attacking as he knew that the rotten Germans' fingers were itching to pull the trigger.  
"What is your purpose, German?" Nikolai questioned on a surprisingly calm tone. "Your safe wall of young yet brave soldiers is gone, now it all lies in your hands, depending on your choices... you're all alone." The German moved his glance over to the soviet, confusion hiding deep within the snaring green of his eyes. "Why are you giving me such an expression? Is fear finally knowing its way through your troubled head?" His tone began getting sarcastic colours, the more he spoke.  
"Vhat told you to be getting such a tone tovards me?! I am one shot avay from blowing out ze Americans brains! Zon't act like you zhree have all ze power! ZON'T ACT LIKE I HAVE NO CHANCE!" He yelled, panic hinting his voice. "You zhink by killing my troops, you have won zhis battle?!" The tone in his voice began to rise the more he spoke. "My name is Edward Richtofen! Zhe infamous doctor Richtofen! No vone vill EVER defeat me! Now!" He yelled. "You two idiots stand back! I vill blow ze Americans brains out! You'll all die! I am NOT afrai-" His evil and insane bickering got interrupted as he felt the cold outline of the barrel of a gun being pressed against the back of HIS head.  
"Such an empty threads... guns aren't made for that, they're made for actions." As much shivers broke his voice, Richtofen managed to keep his older version under his command. "Now, make sure to let him go before you'll be meeting your end sooner than expected..."  
"Zon't talk all tough vhen you yourself don't have ze intensions to shoot mich..." He said coldly. "Ve both know zhat today isn't my day to die."  
"It isn't ours either." Richtofen snapped back.  
"Look who suddenly gained an attitude.... and zhat for someone so defeated.." He giggled, not caring weather Richtofen was on the brink of shooting him or not. The nazi turned himself around, finally letting the American go as he now found himself staring into the, despite the situation he found himself in for three days, with life filled green eyes who once were his own. "I know you shtill need me... vhat a pitty you zon't realize zhat yet." The older man's riddle talk captured the other three in some sort of confusion, but with Richtofen it was a total different story. A part of his brain seemed to react, seemed to understand what the man was talking about.. something in him woke up.  
To everyone's surprise, Richtofen lowered the gun. His thoughts wildly stumbling upon and over each other, running through his head as some structured chaos broke out.  
"Go..." He eventually whispered.  
"Vhat..?"  
"GO! I'm giving you one opportunity to flee... Take. It." He said threatening. Takeo, Nikolai and Dempsey had no idea what was going on. How could he just let that bastard, who stood at the foot of all this devastation and murder, go? Dempsey had to hold himself from choking the living life out of that freak as he saw him walk off, disappearing off in the shadows as only his painted smile lingered.  
As that troublesome demon was out of the picture, Dempsey softened his face and looked at Richtofen, who threw his gun to the ground. Sighing deep before looking up at his three allies, no... his three friends. His body felt so weak, which it was, as it begged for some kind of energy source to wake him up. He felt so heavy, everything did. His body, his heart, his mind... and as a result of that, he felt his consciousness slip away little by little. Dempsey took quick note of it and as he rushed over to Richtofen to make sure he'd catch him if he'd faint, all Edward could see was darkness slowly hazing his sight.

**********************

Waking up from his deep slumber seemed to confuse the German in many different ways. Why was his cell suddenly so warm? And the floor so soft? He slowly opened his eyes, his hands eager to caress the soft blanket that seemed to give him all this warmth as his body sank more into the mattress he was laid upon. As his eyes finally fully opened, he found himself in utter shock. How the hell did he get back all the way at the excavation side? Was everything that had happened just... a bad dream? Was Richtofen maybe... just maybe going insane?  
He could not give into such a thoughts as he shot up, looking around the room for the slightest clue that what had happened was actually real. Panic overtook his judgment as he as last manner started searching his own body for clues. It didn't take him long to stumble upon new scars, new bruises and more. His rib cage painfully visible as his skin was even paler as it usually was. Though finding what he wanted, he was still confused and very lost. The question of how he got there could easily be answered as the other three probably helped him, but where were they?  
"Eddie?" A voice suddenly spoke. "Are you okay?" Dempsey walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Softly caressing Richtofen's cheek as he smiled. "It's okay now... you're safe, I promise you that." Richtofen could not get rid of his confused expression which Tank took quick note off.  
"H-how..?"  
"You fainted after that heavy encounter... We managed to get you back here, patch you up for the best we could and make sure you'd stay warm. You were out for three days, I was actually scared you wouldn't wake up anymore... but I also wasn't. You're not going out without a fight... I know that." Richtofen's face seemed to relax the more he listened, even a weak smile finally managing to appear, but the happier Richtofen's expression got, the worse Tank's got.  
"What's wrong..?"  
"I'm such a monster..."  
"What?"  
"I almost killed you.... I shot Nikolai for god's sakes! I helped them capture Tak... I AM a monster..." Richtofen slowly shook his head as he moved closer to Tank. He leaned his head against Dempsey's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight.  
"W-what are you doing...?"  
"This, Dempsey... is called comforting someone... a simple hug can do wonders..." Tank felt like crying then and there as he thought back to that beautiful memory of them together not so many weeks ago. The marine wrapped his arms around his lover and nuzzled his face into his hair, sometimes giving him a small kiss on the head.  
"You're no monster, Dempsey.... Nikolai knows that, Takeo knows that... and I know that. You had no idea what you were doing, you were under control of one the most strongest, by 115 infected, poisons. Most people wouldn't even survive one injection from it... let alone just randomly wake up despite it still flowing through your veins." Richtofen took the sides of Tank's face and kissed him softly, having missed those full lips. "It's all over know..." He mumbled against them. "It's okay... and I still love you... so damn much."

*********************

"I honestly still can't believe that we made it out there alive..." Nikolai said as he rubbed his sore neck.  
"I share the same thought... but, despite everything and all the unlucky situations we faced, here we are... just at the spot where you, mister 'My aim is not that good', shot down an entire plane with a simple DSR 50." Nikolai chuckled as he stood behind the smaller man and hugged him from behind, which caused Takeo to chuckle silently as well.  
A little silence fell.  
"I love you so much..." Takeo suddenly said, he turned around and looked up, quickly finding those baby blue eyes belonging to the Russian.  
"I love you too..." Nikolai whispered, before leaning down and softly pressing a kiss onto his lover's soft lips.  
"Look at that!!" Dempsey shouted while clapping his hands as he together with Richtofen entered the fields of 'No man's land'. Takeo rolled his eyes, yet keeping a soft smile on his face as he leaned his head against Nikolai's chest, before letting go and watching his other two allies.  
"How are you feeling, doctor?" Takeo asked polite.  
"Actually.. very good, thank you, but the question is completely two sided... how are you two? T-those.. experiments aren't just some blood tests..."  
"We're okay." Nikolai spoke. "At least they gave us some sort of food, you look like you lost half of what you weighted before.. and that already wasn't that much.."  
Richtofen chuckled. "With every problem comes a solution, my Russian friend. These wounds will heal and I'll gain more weight. My battle... OUR battle, is everything but over. We still have a long way to go..."  
"Well doc..., then what do you want to do first?" Tank questioned as he wrapped his arm around the German.  
"Today will be our last day of rest... so, do not waste it... because tomorrow...." He spoke looking at the sky, the other three's gaze doing the same. 

"Tomorrow.. we are freeing that girl."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for bearing with this story, despite it only getting an update every month or so... It really does mean a lot
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
